Daylight Breaks
by avalonmage
Summary: A girl travels to Mirkwood because she finds out that she was adopted and that she has pointy ears just like the elves
1. Shock!

Emily was just a plain ordinary girl. She lived in Connecticut and she had the best friends and family. She always fit in around them and she never felt alone.

But she was different. Unlike everyone else in the world her ears were pointy. Not just a little bit pointy but a lot.

She tried not to let anyone notice. She never got haircuts and she never wore ponytails or headbands. Her parents did not even know of her secret.

She had lived with them for as long as she could remember. Emily could remember everything that happened to her from when she was six up until now.

She only had two memories of when she was a small child. They were a fire burning lots of trees and a palace.

Emily never knew why she remembered the palace. She always thought it was from a dream.

One day at school Emily was in gym with her two friends, Gabbi, and Hannah. They were playing basketball.

Emily was terrible at basketball. The ball would always hit her if she tried to catch it. She could not make any shots. The ball always rolled away if she dribbled it. Today was no exception.

"Pass to me," Hannah yelled. Gabbi who was dribbling the ball passed it to Hannah. "Look out Emily this one is for you," she yelled.

Emily tried to catch the ball, but without any success. The ball moved away from her. It hit her right in the ear!

Gabbi and Hannah rushed over to Emily who was lying on the floor. Gabbi tried to pull back Emily's long sleek hair to see if her ear was okay. Emily grabbed her hand before she could.

While Emily was holding Gabbi's hand Hannah pulled back her hair. What she saw surprised her. She could see a pointy ear. Gabbi saw this too.

Emily let go of Gabbi's hand and ran out of the gym as fast as she could. She decided to leave the school.

Emily ran home as fast as she could. When she opened the door her parents were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Mom am I adopted," she said.

"Yes you are," was the answer she received.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish you had told me sooner," Emily yelled at her parents.

"We did not know who you were and where you came from so we did this in order to protect you," her mom said because she knew that Emily would require an answer.

"Protect me from what. You!" Emily screamed with rage.

"From whatever might have found out about how different you are," Her so-called dad said because he wanted her to understand how important she was to them.

Emily looked at the door because she wanted to just run away and never return.

Her 13 year old sister, Haylee, was standing in the doorway, mouth dropped, with the front door wide open. "What, the heck, IS GOING ON?" Haylee screamed surprisingly. Haylee never yelled at anyone. She was a decent person with manners and cared about Emily a lot, and Haylee was surprised because _Emily _never fought with their parents.

"Emily is a little bit…let's say, upset with us because, well…she's not really… your sister."

Haylee looked quite disappointed. "She's not my sister? What-Why didn't you tell me?" Haylee had always been by Emily's side and they never fought. Haylee always protected Emily and loved her dearly.

"I thought you would've been able to tell by now!" Emily screamed as she pulled some hair up to un-cover her pointed ear for about a half a second. Her parents hadn't seen it, but Haylee did. Now Haylee understood. "If you want Emily to be happy," Haylee paused. "You must let her go." Haylee's mom understood. Emily needed to find her parents, and more importantly, the mom who had gave birth to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do we seem to get in these situations," Aragorn asked his best friend Legolas Greenleaf.

"Because we seem to be the two craziest people in all of Middle Earth," Legolas replied.

During their last adventure, which had been killing orcs that had been hanging around the borders of Mirkwood forest, they had gotten themselves tied up to trees.

"Help," Aragorn called out hoping that some one was passing by and would hear him.

"Why do you call out when there is nobody hear to help us?" Legolas questioned.

Legolas knew the forest very well because it was his home. He would soon be the king of Mirkwood.

"You may not have any responsibilities yet, but you are forgetting that I am king of Gondor and I have to get back there." Aragorn yelled at the stubborn elf.

Legolas became quiet after that remark. He had not forgotten that Aragorn was king.

Legolas began to think about what it would be like when he was king of Mirkwood. He was not really ready to rule. He was also mad at Aragorn for reminding him about it.

He looked at his friend. _A couple of days tied to a tree might be good for him,_ Legolas thought.

"I think I hear someone," Legolas said to Aragorn to make him feel confident. It was not a lie. He could really hear someone. Aragorn could not hear them because he did not have sharp hearing like Legolas did.

"Help," Aragorn called out to whatever was there.

"What's this now? A dwarf helping a man, and an elf." The dwarf emphasized on the last word as though it were a bad thing. Everyone knew how much dwarves hated elves.

"Its nice to see you Gimli," Aragorn said to the dwarf.

"It's nice to see you too," replied two other elves who had come with Gimli.

"Gimli what are you doing here," Legolas asked the dwarf. He did not think that the dwarf would come here on his own.

"I uh… just had something to give to your father from the dwarves." Gimli replied hastily. He did not want Legolas to know the real reason why he showed up.

"You were visiting weren't you," Legolas said to Gimli.

"Yes Gimli was visiting, but I do not know why Estel will not say hi to his own brothers," One of the elves said.

"Hello Elrohir," Aragorn replied to the elf, "And hi Elladan," he said to the other one standing right next to Elrohir.

"Come on lets ride back to the palace," Legolas said once Gimli had cut his bonds.

They all mounted the three horses and raced each other towards the palace, and danger.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Gandalf," Legolas called out through the burning trees of Mirkwood forest._

_He ran through the trees with the little girl next to him until he found Gandalf, who was helping to douse the flames._

"_What is it Legolas?" Gandalf asked because he had heard Legolas call to him._

"_I need you to come with me while I take Levilas away, and then remove her memories," Legolas replied_

"_You know I cant take away her memories, she is too powerfull," Gandalf shouted at Legolas._

"_Remove as many as you can. I need to protect my daughter. You don't know how much she means to me," Legolas yelled at Gandalf._

_You could see tears streaming down his face, which was very unusual because Legolas tried to never let anyone see him cry._

"_I think it would be best if I take her alone. Your people need you need you right now," Gandalf said to a very emotional Legolas._

"_Will I ever see her again?" Legolas asked. He did not want to say goodbye and then have her out of his life forever._

"_You will only be able to see her again if this battle is won and Mirkwood saved," Gandalf told Legolas. "I will also make sure to do something so she ages as a human so as not to suspect anything."_

_With that Gandalf picked up Levilas and started towalk towards a portal, which had opened while they were talking._

"_Daddy!" Levilas called out while she moved closer and closer to a portal where the destination was not known._

"_Levilas!" Legolas called out before she was sucked into the portal and vanished from sight. _

Legolas was still screaming the name of his long lost daughter, when he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Legolas, are you okay," he could hear Aragorn say.

"I am fine. I was just dreaming about Levilas," He replied harshly. He did not want to talk to Aragorn about the dream.

"I miss her so much. I have not been able to forget about her. The memory of her still pains me and troubles my heart. That day my heart was torn in two. I had to decide between my people and my kingdom. We won that fight and Mirkwoon lives on so why hasn't she returned."

With that Legolas lay back down and sleep overtook him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, do you really have to leave?" Haylee said to her adopted sister. Haylee already knew that Emily had to do this. When she heard the news she hoped that it was not true. She could not sleep the night before because she kept having nightmares about her. Now she realized that this was the only way Emily would be happy.

"I need to do this, someday I will return," Emily said to her. She did not think she would return but she wanted to give Haylee some hope.

"How do I know you will find me? I may be grown up when you come back and by then you wont be able to recognize me," She said out of her fear.

"You will be wearing this," Emily said giving her sister a necklace. The necklace had a green leaf on it. There were words on the back but Emily could not understand them. "I have had it forever so I will be able to recognize it. That necklace is the only thing I had before your parents adopted me."

"I understand," Haylee replied. She went over to Emily and gave her a hug. Haylee would not let go of the person she had grown up with, because despite the reassuring words, that might be the last time she saw her.

Emily eventually managed to get away from Haylee. She walked off the front porch with her bag and walked away.


End file.
